<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вечерний вальс by AvteyaBerg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402434">Вечерний вальс</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg'>AvteyaBerg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Character, Love, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23402434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvteyaBerg/pseuds/AvteyaBerg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Миледи, вы позволите мне пригласить вас на танец?<br/>- Позволю</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Тэя/Лия</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вечерний вальс</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мягкая подсветка. Запах чая с бергамотом. И две девушки за столом, что рассказывали подруга подруге о прошедшем дне и ждали, когда дотушится мясо с овощами и сварится рис на ужин, пока на фоне играли любимые песни из общего плейлиста. День у обеих был выматывающим, но им было так уютно сидеть на кухне, разговаривать и смотреть, как ветер за окном играет с падающим крупными хлопьями снегом.</p><p>- Я даже устала не от того, что предметы сложные или что-то вроде этого, - жаловалась девушка с глазами цвета мха,- а от того, что пыталась не заснуть от таких тихих, таких спокойных, таких... убаюкивающих лекций, и это только начало семестра,- закончила она вздохнув.</p><p>- Да ладно тебе, Тэй, в том семе примерно так же было, разве что раньше это был один предмет, а не три, но ничего, пережила курс химии и это переживешь,- еще один вздох,- ну, да, аргумент так себе,- соглашалась девушка, заплетая свои длинные каштановые волосы в тугую косу,- но согласись, дорогая, после химии, ты способна на все, тебе, кстати, подлить еще чаю?</p><p>- Да, пожалуйста. Пережить-то переживу, но это все равно сложно. Кстати, говоря о сложностях, твой план урока приняли?</p><p>- Нет, сказали нужно подправить еще пару пунктов, и можно идти в школу,- с ворчанием ответила девушка, отдавая вновь наполненную чаем кружку</p><p>- Блин, Лий, они уже достали, хоть раз можно указать на все проседающие места сразу?- возмущение было заметно не только в голосе, но и в позе.</p><p>- Сама задаюсь этим вопросом уже второй год.</p><p>В это время играла песня аватар группы нервы. Девушки дослушали ее молча. Через минуту она закончилась и началась следующая песня все той же группы - слишком влюблен</p><p>Тут Лия встала и, отведя одну руку за спину и подав Тэе другую, сказала: что мы все о плохом да о плохом, миледи, вы позволите мне пригласить вас на танец?</p><p>- Позволю,- мягко улыбаясь, ответила зеленоглазая, принимая руку партнерши.</p><p>Это был довольно неловкое подобие вальса на маленькой кухне, но девушкам было все равно, как обычно и бывает в такие моменты. Они танцевали, подпевая словам песни и изучая лица подруга подруги. Им бы хотелось просто раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, обнимаясь, но желание рассматривать любимое лицо напротив было сильнее.</p><p>- Я вижу вселенную в ваших глазах миледи,- едва не прошептала Лия.</p><p>- А я - созвездия из далеких галактик на твоем лице,- вторила ей зеленоглазая,- и опять ты со своей миледи</p><p>- Опять. Потому что ты моя миледи. Миледи моего сердца. Ты же знаешь это,- закатив глаза напомнила ей девушка.</p><p>- Знаю что?- спросила Тэя хитро сощурив глаза.</p><p>- Что я люблю тебя,- отвечала ее возлюбленная, оставляя созвездия из поцелуев на ее лице, словно пытаясь повторить собственные из веснушек,- люблю так, как море любит луну, как птица любит небо.</p><p>- Знаю, милая,- признала девушка,- ведь я тоже люблю тебя, как цветок любит солнце,- прошептала она любимой в губы перед тем как тягуче и нежно поцеловать ее.</p><p>Песня нервов уже закончилась, теперь играла caruso, девушки могли бы еще долго танцевать и вновь и вновь признаваться в любви, но тут пропищала мультиварка, закончившая варить рис.</p><p>Тут Лия сделала шаг назад, слегка поклонилась и поцеловала руку Тэи</p><p>- Благодарю вас за этот танец, миледи, я сожалею, но мне нужно посолить рис и наконец накормить вас после тяжелого учебного дня.</p><p>- Хватит поясничать,- посмеиваясь, сказала Тэя, поцеловав девушку в лоб.</p><p>У них время от времени были такие вечера как этот и каждый из них они помнили и хранили с особой любовью в своих сердцах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>